coach_zucchini_evil_twinfandomcom-20200215-history
Series
A list of all the series The Evil Twin has done and a description of each of them. The list goes from the top being the oldest to the bottom being the newer series. How to Green In this short series, The Evil Twin has his helper, Dragon teach toons on how to green other toons effectively. # In the first episode of the How to Green series, Dragon shows toons how to green low toons in a Sellbot factory. Dragon shows off tactics such as telling the toon(s) to use sound but instead of you picking sound, you pass instead. When the toon called out for Dragon for help, Dragon simply turned a blind eye and watched as the toon was sent back to the playground. # In the second episode, Dragon shows toons that you can push a toon that is AFK (away from keyboard) on the sidewalk of a street into the path of the cogs. Unfortunately, this tactic is flawed due to other toons commonly going into the battle to defeat the cogs. # In part one of the third episode, Dragon shows how toons can green in the VP. Dragon runs into the VP when he is stunned to remove his stun and can't be knocked back until another pie is thrown into his undercarriage. Dragon also shows that he can force toons to take damage with a phantom jump. A phantom jump is when you run into the VP when he is about to jump. Doing this correctly will make all other toons take 10 damage. Dragon also uses other toons that are throwing pies to heal himself back to full laff. Also, Dragon will get in the way of toons healing each other to prevent them from going to full laff. The video cuts out a large chunk of the battle due to other toons making no progress to knock the VP off into the pit. Later, Dragon became so bored of the battle that he helped defeat the VP. # In part two of the third episode, Dragon shows that if you bring a friend to help green the toons, you wouldn't need to run into the other toons way to get healed as you can heal each other. Also, Dragon would keep an eye on his partner's laff to heal them if they are running low on laff while they are running into the VP to stun/phantom jump. Also, Dragon would constantly run into the VP to force each of his attacks to complete instantly, with one attack being the VP's jump attack. This was just another way to force a phantom jump. The video ends with all other toons going sad and Dragon winning the fight. How to Train Gags in the VP In this three episode series, the Evil Twin sends Dragon into the VP to train specific Gag Tracks. Tips that the Evil Twin recommends when training Gags in the VP are that to bring just the Gag Track you are training, and discard any Level 7 Gags. The first video of this series revolved around Dragon training Trap Gags in the VP. As of July 12, 2017, the video of it has reached over 11,000 views, making it the most viewed video of the series. The second video revolved around Dragon training Sound in the VP. However, he brought Team of Evil members to help him out, so he also brought solo Toon-up Gags, such as Lipsticks, and Pixie Dusts. Unfortunately during their VP run, two Toons disconnected and left while Dragon kept using Sound on Lured Cogs, and he is sent back to the playground. The third and final video of the series was Dragon training Lure Gags in the VP. Let's Green Toontown This series starred Dragon Reborn from being a low laff toon to having 73 laff but with his famously low gags. Dragon Reborn simply went around into cog areas with a member of The Team of Evil to green other toons. The last episode was Let's green toontown part 12 - The Wacky Factory The Pink Donkey of Doom The Pink Donkey of Doom was another short series of The Evil Twin's where a pink horse donkey goes around and trolls toons in the Toon Valley District. Let's Green Toontown Rewritten Let's Green Toontown Rewritten is a sequel to Let's Green Toontown. The series is recorded by the Evil Twin's new helper, Unicorn. However, Unicorn is Dragon disguised to avoid being hunted by Sir Max. Running From The Law The Evil Twin's series Running from the Law features many different toons sent in by his fans to ensure he has many toons to troll with. It is also the longest running series on The Evil Twin's Channel. In Running from the Law, The Evil Twin goes into a D Office to destroy the District Attorney Clerk before the other Toons can join the battle, resulting in them not getting any Jury Notices. This series is very popular among his fans. In an attempt to stop this, TTR implemented barriers into the walls of the District Attorney Offices. However, with help from a fan, The Evil Twin now has another glitch to bypass the new barriers. Update Videos The Evil Twin would talk about the scheduling of videos and events in his life or TTR. Angry Golfers Angry Golfers is a series where The Evil Twin goes into the Back Nine in Bossbot HQ and drag it out for as long as he can. Toons would become VERY angry with The Evil Twin and may try to green him, but the toons that he receives from fans are usually stocked with SOSes and Unites to ensure that he won't go sad. VP Greening A very short lived series with only two episodes, The Evil Twin would go into the VP and green all of the toons in the pie round. The series came back with a third episode in July 2017, with The Evil Twin and a partner greening in the skelecog round. Robbing the Mint Like Running from the Law, Robbing the Mint consists of The Evil Twin going into a Cashbot Mint and trolling the other toons until the end to ditch them and get the Cogbucks for himself only. CEO Greening A very popular series, The Evil Twin and one other Team of Evil member go into the CEO and green all of the other toons in the CEO with them. Their tactics include but are not limited to: hogging the conveyor belts for Toon-Up, standing behind a table so that when the toon hops off to avoid the gears thrown by the CEO, it will still hit them, and not feeding the Cogs in the Banquet. Evil News The Evil Twin's latest series, it consists of The Evil Twin exposing the problems with TTR, especially the poor moderation. Lately the TTR staff have been "answering" questions by deflecting them into another topic, and the staff is also becoming quite defensive only further proving that TTR is not flourishing like it used to. Roulette Wheel The Evil Twin's most illusive series. It was hyped for months, and for a long time only had one episode, and had a very positive reception despite the little attention it received. On September 29, 2017, a second episode was released. Coach Zucchini's Extremely Positive Twin This series involves The Evil Twin sarcastically talking about various aspects of TTR. Category:Trivia